1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exhaust systems, and in particular to a flexible connector assembly for exhaust pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust systems commonly include exhaust pipes leading from exhaust manifolds to environmental control devices, such as catalytic converters, mufflers, etc. In vehicles, such as over-the-road trucks, the exhaust system components are subjected to relatively severe operating conditions, including thermal expansion-contraction cycles, vibration, and corrosion and oxidation due to precipitation, road salt, and other sources.
Flexible metal hose sections have previously been used in vehicle exhaust systems. They offer the advantages of resistance to heat and vibration. Moreover, they can be fabricated from various metals for corrosion resistance. However, a disadvantage of many prior art flexible hose sections relates to exhaust gas leakage. Accordingly, it is preferable to provide a liner within a flexible metal hose section. A liner can significantly reduce exhaust gas leakage. However, previous designs for lined flexible metal hose tended to have reduced flexibility.
The present invention addresses these disadvantages with previous flexible hose designs. Heretofore there has not been available a flexible connector assembly with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a flexible connector assembly is provided for an exhaust system. The exhaust system includes first and second rigid exhaust pipes. The flexible connector assembly generally includes a length of flexible metal hose and a liner tube located therein. The liner tube has a first, enlarged-diameter section which is secured to the flexible metal hose within a bore thereof. The liner tube also includes a second, reduced-diameter section. An annular clearance is provided between the flexible metal hose section and the liner tube.
The principle objects of the present invention include: providing a flexible connector assembly for an exhaust system; providing such a connector assembly which is adapted for connecting rigid exhaust pipes; providing such a connector assembly which includes a liner; providing such a connector assembly which includes a liner with a first, enlarged-diameter section and a second, reduced-diameter section; providing such a connector assembly which can be installed with readily-available tools and supplies; and providing such a connector assembly which is efficient in operation, capable of a long operating life and particularly well adapted for the proposed usage thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.